CosPlay
by LunaNightfang20
Summary: When he is caught cheating on his girlfriend, Danny agrees to do anything she wants. Her choice is not what he expected, but, with the aid of a famous computer game character, she helps him to discover a new side of himself. p.s this is a CD fanfic if you get upset by this dont read an ill just put this here. I DONT OWN DEAD OR ALIVE just my OCs


**Chapter 1 : The Past**

I was feeling pretty good with myself despite what I had just had to do. It may have taken a while, but I'd finally done 'the right thing'. You see, I've been with my girlfriend, Kaori, for four years, pretty much ever since she'd left Japan to come to university in England.

We'd met in the queue to get the photos taken for our student ID cards. I've always had a major thing for oriental girls and Kaori's sweet looks and sexy body just blew me away. At 5'6" she was quite tall for an oriental girl, and only an inch or so shorter than me. I'd always blamed my lack of luck with the girls on my stature, but here it turned out to be my saving grace. Being new in the country and only having a basic grounding in English, she was looking more than a little lost. I guess being roughly the same height as her, when I offered to help her get her bearings I didn't come across as threatening and she gratefully accepted.

During the first few months of university I showed her around the city and helped her become more fluent in English, despite my only knowledge of Japanese coming from computer games. In return she taught me some Japanese and fell in love with me. I've no idea how it happened but it felt like all my birthdays had come at once. As a slightly geeky computer science student with an incredibly gorgeous girl on my arm, I suddenly had the awe, and envy for that matter, of all my peers. I was the luckiest guy I knew.

I did wake up almost every day thinking she was going to tell me she'd finally realised that she'd do much better hanging off the arm of one of those guys who are all muscle and no brain. She never did, though, and after we graduated we got an apartment together. I got a job in tech support for a large company, which paid well and meant I could occasionally 'work' from home (and indulge in some paid gaming while I was at it). Kaori had been studying journalism, and whilst her grade wasn't the best it could be, the local news station had decided that ethnic diversity was the way to go and snapped her up. Determined to prove she was more than just a different coloured face and accent, she threw herself into her new career and, seeing as her journalistic skills were much better than her examination skills, combined with her pretty face, she blew them away, just like she had to me three years earlier. She quickly became a lead reporter, which meant we didn't get to spend nearly as much time together as I would have liked.

And that leads us up to the last 12 months or so. I had been feeling neglected and very unhappy at being apart from Kaori so much, when the desk opposite me at work, which had been empty since I had joined, got filled. And what a filler!

"Hi, my name's Alison, but only my mother calls me that." said the drop- dead gorgeous blond girl as she sat opposite me.

"I'm Danny. So what do I call you then?" I asked.

"Well my friends call me Alex."

"Alex it is th- "

"But uhh. closer friends call me Ally" she interrupted me with a wink and a glance down at my crotch.

For the next few months or so, Alex, as I had insisted on calling her, kept up the flirty act with me, but I just put it down to her way of being friendly seeing as I'd already told her I had a girlfriend. Whilst I'm not the stereotypical nerdy looking computer techy-type, I'm definitely not the pick of the bunch either, so, other than Kaori, I'd never received much attention from the opposite sex. I assumed a girl as incredible looking as Alex would have her pick of the men, from the male models to the professional footballers and was only flirting with me because that was her way.

With Kaori's workload increasing, our time together was at an all-time low. Most nights we weren't even eating dinner together, I only tended to see her before we went to bed and when we woke up the morning. Our sex-life was practically non-existent which depressed me no end, as, while I wasn't that experienced, Kaori was easily the best I had ever had in bed.

Then came the office Christmas party. Well, it was Christmas in spirit anyway. Our boss, whilst being a brilliant techy, was about as scatter- brained as it's possible to be, in fact most of the guys referred to him as 'The Blond' behind his back. Thanks to his lack of organisational skills our party didn't get booked until the last minute, so it ended up being in November.

Alex and I were the youngest people in the office by at least 5 years and most of the guys we worked with were married or like me had long term girlfriends. With Kaori working on a major report that had the BBC interested in her and having to make her apologies for the party, Alex and I were the young dateless wonders and so after the meal we spent most of the night together. After a few hours of harmless flirting, and with the whiskey and wine flowing like water (one thing our boss had managed to organise well) we were both starting to lose our inhibitions.

"OK Ally," I said, "we all know why I'm single tonight but why's a gorgeous girl like you having to settle for the company of a geek? Shouldn't you have men at your feet begging you to just look their way?"

She laughed. "Yeah, right. As soon as a guy learns you're technologically inclined, they run a mile. I've not been able to hold down a boyfriend since I started university. And other techy guys don't have a clue how to act around women. Seems like knowing about computers means not knowing how to look at breasts surreptitiously."

"Oh. uhh. yeah, sorry about 's just."

"Ha! Not you! I was seriously considering quitting the field until I met you. You've restored my faith in geek-kind." She said with a wink and a grin. "And as for not having a date tonight, we've spent the entire evening talking, laughing, flirting and getting each other drunk. That's generally been my experience of dating"

As she said this, I felt her hand sliding up my leg and she shifted herself until her mouth was next to my ear and her breasts were brushing against my arm. I gulped.

"You do know you called me Ally earlier, right? That that's what my closer friends call me?" she whispered into my ear.

"I g-guess I did. M-must have been a uhh. s-slip of the t-tongue" I stammered in reply.

"I don't think so, Danny. You're drunk, you're feeling neglected by your girlfriend, and I'm paying you a lot of attention. It's only natural." Her hand reached my crotch where she started fondling me through my trousers. "I'd like to pay you a whole lot more attention too, if you know what I mean"

I tried to respond but I was like a deer in headlights. She was right, and as much as I loved Kaori, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Ally too. Before I could decide what to do, she leaned in and kissed me. I felt her tongue against my lips, and suddenly it became clear. I turned from dominated to aggressor and returned her kiss with everything I had, sliding my hands up her dress to cup her pert breasts.

We managed to slip out of the party without anyone noticing and we grabbed a taxi to her place, kissing and touching each other the whole way. She didn't even make a pretence of asking me in for coffee, just dragged me out of the cab after paying and through her front door. She started pulling at my clothes as we struggled to the bedroom, and I pulled her dress up over head revealing a lacy black thong and no bra. I kissed and suckled on her hard nipples and she moaned in pleasure as she finally dropped my boxers from my waist and I pulled her thong down from her gorgeous buttocks.

"Oh god, Danny! I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you!" She moaned as she pulled me on to the bed with her. She pushed me on to my back and straddled me, lowering herself down on to my already rigid 7" cock. All the attentions between the party and the bedroom had made her wet and she slid down on to me with ease.

She growled in ecstasy and started to ride me hard moaning her pleasure as she did so. She came within minutes, screaming out my name as she did so. I raised my hips to meet her as she ground herself down against me and she was well into a second orgasm when I felt mine welling up inside me. I couldn't hold back any longer and exploded hot streams of cum inside her. She smiled and I could feel the muscles of her pussy milking every last drop out of me. She eased herself off me and collapsed next to me, her head resting on my chest.

"Trust me Danny, you were worth the wait. That was incredible! It felt like all the little hairs on my body were standing on end."

I had to agree, it had been incredible. Not better than sex with Kaori as such, but different and, unlike in recent months, actually existent.

We lay there in each other's arms for a moment when the physical exertion of sex with Ally mixed with all the alcohol I had drunk started to have a soporific effect on me and my eyes started to feel heavy. Ally wasn't done yet though. She moved herself down my body, kissing all down my chest and stomach, until she reached my cock which had started to fall asleep too. She began to lick it clean of the combination of our juices and I felt myself get hard again. She took me in her mouth and began to suck on me. I felt her tongue continue to swirl around me and probe the slit on my head and it wasn't long before I felt myself starting to peak again.

"You're going to make come, Ally" I grunted, and she moaned in response. She pulled back until only my head rested on her lips. I felt my cock jerk as I came into her mouth and she moaned again as she tasted me. Once again she milked every last drop before moving back next to me and kissing me on the cheek. The last exertions were too much though and we both fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, Ally immediately wanted to go again, and as much as I wanted to, I realised I had to get back home before Kaori started to suspect something. Fortunately I'd already planned to spend the night crashed on my co-worker Frank's couch as he only lived a couple of streets away from the restaurant where the party had been held. I showered and dressed, and kissed Ally goodbye, telling her I'd see her at work after the weekend.

When I got home, I immediately pulled Kaori away from her computer where she was working and dragged her to the bedroom. At my persuasion we made love, and while we both enjoyed it, there just didn't seem to be the passion as there had been with Ally.

"Wow, what's got into you Danny-chan?" She asked me.

"Well it turns out Frank's walls are about as thick as a bride's veil." I lied. "I had to listen to him and his girlfriend going at it all night and the only way I stopped from going crazy was by imagining it was us. I think you can imagine what went through my mind when I saw you this morning."

She obviously bought it because she laughed, kissed me and told me she'd have to thank Frank's girlfriend someday. I would have liked to stay lying there with her as I had done with Ally the previous night, but she had to get back to work and so we both got dressed and got on with our days.

For the next six months, with Kaori's schedule the way it was, I spent far more time with Ally than with my girlfriend, and that's not including work. In April I got a phone call from my mother. My parents had decided to renew their wedding vows and obviously they wanted me to go to the ceremony.

Again, Kaori was too busy to go. Word on the grapevine was that the BBC and Sky News had both started competitively headhunting her and she was doing her utmost to impress. She didn't mind who she got the job with, either way there would be a lot more prestige and money coming in. She figured the better she was doing at her current job though, the better negotiating position she had.

Obviously I couldn't take Ally without there being awkward questions coming from all angles so it looked like I was going on my own. As it turned out, I had a great time being back with my family again anyway, not least because my dad knew that the main priority for these kind of things was a well stocked bar.

Watching my parents at the ceremony got me to thinking about my own future though, and it turned out there were awkward questions but they were all coming from my own mind.

As much as my relationship with Kaori was suffering from her devotion to her career we did still love each other, and despite being from two different cultures, we had so much in common, our love for all things animation and video games being one of the things that got us through those early weeks of university when there was still somewhat of a language barrier. In fact we were planning to go to the annual anime and computer games convention together later that summer. She had also got me into the Japanese custom of Cosplay at conventions - dressing up as a favourite character - which she had often done when she was younger despite their family being on a rather strict budget. We were going to dress up as characters from the Dead or Alive series of games, a favourite of ours. Whilst she had balked at going as one of the more skimpily dressed characters, she had agreed to wear the traditional Chinese dress of Lei- Fang and I would dress as the Bruce Lee-a-like Jann-Lee.

On the other hand, Ally and I had a strong, sexually healthy relationship. The only problem was, as well as we did get on together, beyond the interest in technology and each other's bodies there really wasn't much in common interests between the two of us.

Instead of going back to face them both immediately, I stayed in my old room at my parents' house for the night to think things over. I knew what I needed to do, long before I began the drive home the next morning.

I pulled up outside the house, got out of the car and opened the door and went inside.

"We have to talk." I said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong baby? How did the ceremony go?"

"It was good, but that's not what we need to talk about. I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you anymore."

She just stood there with her mouth open, then looked down at her feet.

"You must have known this was coming," I said, "You must know that my heart belongs to another. I'm really sorry."

"I know, I know", she said. "And from what you've told me, Kaori sounds like a lovely girl even if she doesn't give you the attention you deserve." A tear dropped from Ally's eye as she went on. "I just wish it'd been me that met you first. Would things be different if.?"

"I don't know" I replied. "I don't think we can ever know, really. I know it probably doesn't help much, but you are one incredible girl, Ally. You're smart, sexy and you make me laugh. I just don't think I can possibly love you the way I love Kaori though. We've just not been through everything that Kaori and I have. Look, if you need to make things easier, then I can always transfer to another department at work."

"No. No, if we can't be adult about this and at least stay friends, then it should be me that moves. I was the one that came on to you, remember?" She looked up at me as she said that, and suddenly burst into tears. I had an urge to hold her and cuddle the tears away, but before I could make that mistake she ran from the room. I realised there was nothing more I could do and headed for home.

And there I was, sitting in our kitchen musing on what I had just done. Although it had obviously hurt Ally, it was definitely the right thing to do. It almost made me wish I could tell Kaori to show that even though I had strayed, I remained completely loyal to her. Little did I know I was about to get the chance.

I was still lost in my own thoughts when something thunked on to the table in front of me. A large envelope, in fact. Kaori was standing on the other side of the table with her arms folded across her chest and an odd look on her face.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it" was all she said.

I did, and took out four large glossy photos. As I flicked through each one, the look of horror on my face must have increased. Each one showed Ally and I sitting outside a café. The weekend that the events in the photo took place, Kaori was supposed to be staying down in London having a series of unofficial interviews with the BBC, so I hadn't minded being a little more open with my relationship with Ally. The existence of the photos told a different story to Kaori's, that she hadn't been in London. In the first, Ally had her hand on my arm as she laughed at something I had said and I smiled back. In the second, she had hold of my hand as we stood. The third showed us kissing rather passionately, and the final shot had me with my hand caressing her ass through her skirt as we walked away.

I looked up at Kaori, the shock of being caught evident on my face. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and just like Ally had done earlier, she fled the kitchen before I could say anymore.

"Kaori-chan! Stop, please, I can explain!" I shouted after her as she ran, then started to chase after her as she ran out of the front door to the outside.

"Kaori, please listen to me." I said as I followed her outside.

She turned and yelled back at me. "Why, so you can tell me that you slept with someone else? So you can tell me how much better in bed she is? So you can tell me that you'd rather be with her? Well go ahead! Have your fucking baita!"

"Please come inside so we can talk about this in private, honey."

"No! You have something to say, you can say it to the neighbours too. Well?"

"Ok, ok!" I said. I figured I may as well tell her the whole story if it was the only way to get her to listen. "I have been seeing someone else, the girl in the photos. And yes, we have slept together." I neglected to mention who I thought was better, hoping she'd forget that part in her rage.

"But that's not the full story." I continued, "I did a lot of thinking while I was at my parents and I realised something. Although I had fun with Ally, she's not what I want my future to be. You're the only one I want Kaori, you always have been and you always will be. I'd do anything to be with you if you'd let me. I broke up with her today because, even if our relationship has been strained lately, I want to spend my life with you and I don't want to imagine life without you."

Her face softened a little and she walked back towards me. The emotion of what I had realised earlier that morning and had just told her had hit me and I was on the verge of tears too. She took my hand and looked into my eyes. I held her gaze despite the tears forming.

"I know it's been difficult lately Danny-chan. I know my career seems to have become a higher priority than our relationship, but it's because of our relationship that I'm doing it. My family was poor, and the stress of bringing up two sons and a daughter with so little money ended up killing my father. My mother died not long after because she couldn't live without him. I didn't want us to go the same way, so I've done my best to get a high-paying job so we can live comfortably. And I got it too, at the BBC, I've been serving out my notice for the last few weeks. I would have told you earlier, but then I saw you with that woman and I had to find out what was going on between you.

"I want to be with you too, Danny-chan, but only if I can trust you to stay true to me. You said you'd do anything to be with me?"

"That's right." I replied, the tears starting to fade as I saw hope, "Anything, you name it. I'll walk across broken glass or hot coals for you. I'll get a tattoo of your name, even though you know I pretty much pass out just seeing a needle on ER. Anything."

"That won't be necessary," she smiled, "I want you to prove your love, but I'm not sadistic about it, I don't want to hurt you in the process. There is something I want you to do. I'm not going to tell you what it is until the time comes though. It's only fair to let you stew on it for a while, I think. I think I can trust you until then, so let's go back inside."

We did, and we belatedly celebrated her new job with the Beeb. For the first month since her discovery, there was still a little tension in the air between us, but as Kaori got used to her new job, we found that we were getting a lot more time together and it started to feel much more like the old days when we were back in university. Despite everything that had happened we were both still very much in love with each other and we were happy once again, especially with our now much more active and passionate sex-life.

Alex (as I was back to calling her) did end up switching departments but that was down to her being promoted. We remained friends, but only from a distance. Kaori and Alex did end up meeting by accident once while we were out shopping. The Armageddon I had expected should this have ever occurred never took place, in fact they were quite courteous to each other.

**Chapter 2: The Convention**

Having more free time, Kaori started work on our Cosplay costumes for the convention in the coming months. She didn't want me to see her work because she wanted the results to be a surprise. I'd seen some photos of her costumes from when she was back in Japan and they were very much like the real thing even on the tight budget she had had. Now we could afford to splash out, she should be able to get our costumes perfect and I assumed that was why she didn't want me to see them until they were ready.

As it got closer to the convention date, I started bugging her to see our costumes.

"No way!" she said. "As I recall, you promised to do anything to be with me. You'll get to see them when we change into them and not before. I find that I get the best reactions to my work when none of the progress has been seen."

As she brought up the promise, I had to give in, but I was getting more and more excited about it, like a kid at Christmas. I thought she must have made something really special if she wanted me to wait until the day to see it.

The Saturday of the convention dawned and I leaped out of bed unable to contain my excitement any longer.

"Can I see it now, or are you going to put it on me blindfolded?" I teased.

"Are all white men this impatient?" she teased right back, "You just have to wait a little longer. First I want you to see me in my costume. Go downstairs and play on the computer or something and give me time to change."

I grumbled a little but knew the wait would be worth it in the end, especially to see Kaori dressed up as the sexy Lei-Fang. I went downstairs as she asked, and thought I may as well get in the mood by playing some Dead or Alive. I'd played for about an hour when I finally heard Kaori coming down the stairs. I turned to see her and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Kaori's a gorgeous girl anyway, but the vision before me would definitely have monks questioning their celibacy.

Her hair was in pigtails and looped around her head and she wore a long, white, traditional Chinese style satin dress that had slits up each side of the skirt to the tops of her thighs, as well as a pair of white strappy 3" heeled shoes. She struck Lei-Fang's pose and the look was complete. She looked absolutely perfect.

She grinned at me and said "I take it from that look that I pass?"

"And with more than just flying colours!" I replied. "Are you sure you want to go to the convention after all? I'm seeing the merits of a day in bed." I added with a grin.

"Down boy." She winked back at me. "Ok, seeing as you've been pestering me for so long, I'm actually relieved to say it's time for you to put on your costume now. Come on."

She led me back upstairs to the bedroom again and closed the door behind us before leading us up to where she had laid my costume out on the bed.

Only it wasn't my costume, at least not the trousers and vest of Jann-Lee that I had been expecting.

Instead, there on the bed before me lay something similar to Kaori's outfit, only there was much less of it. A short, white satin wraparound dress with pink trim, with a skirt that had wide splits up to the hips and would only cover the very front and rear. Alongside it were white stockings and a brown wig with red highlights and a short braid already tied into the back of it. I recognised it as one of the costumes of my favourite character, Kasumi. She was my favourite character mainly because her outfits gave regular glimpses of her cleavage and panties. The important thing here though was that she's a she and I am not.

I stared at the costume in shock, realising why Kaori hadn't let me see it until the last minute.

"I can't wear this." I said, looking up at her, "I mean it looks great, and I'd love to see you in it, but I'm a guy! I can't wear a girl's outfit. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole convention!"

"Danny-chan" she said softly, "When you admitted to me that you cheated on me, you said you would do anything to be with me. This is what I ask of you to prove that you love me. And if you do this, I promise I will never ask anything of you that you wouldn't normally do ever again."

"But. this? Why this?"

"Do you know how I felt when I saw you with that girl? When you admitted that you'd slept with her? When you 'neglected' to tell me if she or I was better in bed? I was absolutely humiliated. For a long while, I seriously considered moving back to Japan, but I realised that our relationship was worth fighting for. Now I want you to taste some of that humiliation and fight for our relationship too. Is that too much to ask?"

I looked between her, the costume and my feet and eventually whispered "No. No it isn't too much. You know I want to be with you"

"Then you'll do this for me?"

"I will." I said so quietly that I could barely hear it myself. She obviously did though, as she smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Danny-chan. I promised not to be sadistic about what you had to do for me. I'm going to help make sure you're very much the opposite of the laughing stock."

She handed me a bottle and told me to go in the bathroom and rub it all over my body from the neck down. I stripped off and rubbed the foul- smelling stuff into my skin then waited 5 minutes as she had told me before rinsing it off under the shower. I watched as all the hair fell off my body and washed down the drain. I washed my now hairless skin and stepped out of the shower. I had to pat myself dry with the towel, as rubbing my now unprotected skin felt uncomfortable. Still naked, I shaved my face as closely as I could, including the side-burns, which I had been starting to grow out.

As I finished shaving, Kaori came into the bathroom holding another bottle.

"We'll have to protect that skin of yours in a different way now" she said. "This is a moisturiser. It's supposed to firm up your skin, but that's a load of bull. What it will do though, is keep your skin feeling silky and smooth for the day and you shouldn't notice your clothes rubbing you or anything like that. Not in a bad way anyway."

She took off her dress so that she wouldn't get anything on it then started to rub the white cream into my whole body. Of course, with a semi-naked Kaori standing in front of me rubbing my naked, hairless body, we both soon noticed something making it's presence known between us. Kaori looked down at my hard cock, now devoid of any pubic hair.

"Hmm." she said. "We can't have that now can we? I'd best do something about it."

Still rubbing the cream into my body, she lowered herself to her knees until she could take my rigid pole into her mouth. As she rubbed, she sucked and licked me, and between the two, and especially the sensations of her tongue on my hairless balls, it wasn't long before I was ready to come. I exploded deep into the back of her mouth with a drawn out sigh of pleasure and she licked up every drop.

Then she did something that caught me quite off guard. She stood up and kissed me deeply, transferring some of my cum from her tongue into my mouth. It didn't taste as bad as I was expecting, but I wasn't sure if I'd really want her to do that again. Still, I decided to let it go for now and she picked up her dress, took my hand and led me back into the bedroom.

"Ok, first things first." She said. "Obviously we can't allow that to happen again because (a) it'll ruin the line of your dress and (b) you'll be spotted for what you are a mile off."

"What? You're going to cut it off? But think about the children!" I teased, finding my real voice for the first time since she'd shown me the costume.

"No, silly. We're going to do the next best thing. Here, put this on." She handed me a small white box.

I opened it and took out what, at first glance appeared to be a tiny, flesh- coloured thong panty. A closer look revealed a little bit more to it than just that though. On the front was a thin 'landing strip' of pubic hair that led down to.

"A fake pussy?" I asked.

"It's a gaff." She replied. "A lot of transsexuals use them apparently. It's made of a kind of latex and looks and even feels like a real one, except that obviously it doesn't lead anywhere. Inside, there's a pouch that keeps Mr Happy there tucked away where no-one can see or, because of the latex, feel him."

"What's with the little white string hanging down from inside the lips?"

"It's supposed to look like you're using a tampon I guess. The lady at the store said that some transsexuals want people to believe they're real women, but obviously they can't have sex the normal way. That's a way to stop men trying anything in anything except uhh. the other entrance. Not that that's a feature you'll need, but that's the way they come I'm afraid. Here, let me help you into it."

She knelt down and pulled the gaff up my legs. When she reached my crotch, she took hold of my cock and pulled it into the pouch, pulling it back between my legs and pushing my balls inside my body cavity, before lifting the panty all the way up. I felt the thong slide between my cheeks and I have to say the feeling wasn't completely unpleasant. In fact it was kind of sexy. I could see why so many women wore them. I looked down and saw only the flat crotch of a woman, hardly able to believe that it was my crotch. She pressed on the front and back of the gaff as she stood.

"There." She said, "It's glued down now, you won't be able to take it off until I put the solvent on it."

"WHAT?!" I burst out. "But we're going to be there all day! I'm going to need to go to the toilet at some point."

"I thought about that and made a couple of modifications. When I put you into the pouch, I also attached your head to a little tube. It leads to an opening at the front of your new vagina. You'll still be able to pee, but you'll have to do it sitting down just like a real woman. You didn't think you were going to go in the women's toilets and pee standing up did you?"

I realised she had a point and calmed down while she moved on to the next step. She picked up another, larger white box and opened it, taking out a pair of very realistic false breasts. She applied some glue to the back of them and to my chest before pressing and holding each one to me until they stuck.

"That costume shows quite a bit of cleavage." She said, "We're going to have to make your boobs look as realistic as possible."

As she went to her dressing table, I tried to adjust to the new weight on my chest, not to mention the changes my girlfriend was making to my body. I found that by leaning my shoulders back a little so my back was somewhat scooped they felt comfortable enough. As for the end result, well I guess I'd just have to see.

Kaori came back and started applying foundation to my breasts, making them appear to be part of my body and very realistic from this man's point of view. She then moved me to her dressing table and started showing me how to apply my make-up because I was "bound to need to touch it up at some point during the day", and she wouldn't really be able to do it for me there.

She was purposefully only allowing me to see my face, but I have to admit that, as she worked away, I was starting to look somewhat feminine and even pretty. The foundation she used made my skin look a little darker, like I was tanned (as someone who works with computers, it'd been a long time since I'd really seen the sun). She used a pencil to outline my lips, then filled them in with a pink, slightly sparkly lipstick that tasted a little fruity, showing me how to blot them and reapply to get an even coating.

Finally she moved on to my eyes. She started by thinning out my eyebrows a little and giving them a more feminine look (which I was a little worried about explaining away at work), used mascara to thicken my lashes and finally applied some eyeliner and a little shadow. It was only when she moved away, satisfied with her work, that I realised the extent of it and the reason for the darker foundation colour. I didn't just look like a beautiful girl, I looked like a beautiful oriental girl!

"I figured if you were going to go as a Japanese character you may as well look a little Japanese too." She smiled at me, "I think I've done a good job, we could even pass you off as my sister!"

"Hmm. half-sister maybe," I replied, hardly believing what I was actually saying, "I'm a little too white to be full Japanese."

"Ok," she said, "How about we pass you off as my cousin, Maki? And we say that your mother is English and you've lived here all your life, that's why you don't have an accent and are a little paler than your average Japanese girl?"

I nodded my head in agreement, although I still couldn't quite believe what I was agreeing to. I was too preoccupied with the image of the face in the mirror as she moved her head in time with my own. I couldn't believe that just a few months ago I had been dating two women and now I was becoming one for the day.

Kaori broke my contemplation by pulling me to my feet.

"Ok, gorgeous," she said, "time to get dressed. And no more looking in the mirror until I say."

She picked up a lacy white bra and showed me how to put it on. She helped me adjust the straps until it fit comfortably and I felt it take the weights off my chest a little. At least I knew why women wore them now.

Next she handed me a pair of high-leg satin panties, white with blue stripes. I pulled them on over my new fake vagina, silently enjoying the feeling of the satin on my hairless skin. The feeling of having not all of my buttocks covered was a little odd at first, but I started to enjoy that too, especially combined with the thong of the gaff.

"Ok, now for your waist. It's a good job you're pretty skinny already Danny-chan." She said as she wrapped a waist-cincher around me. She pulled on the laces, drawing my waist in and giving me more of a sexy, feminine hourglass figure. I felt my insides shift a little to fit into the smaller space. She made me sit to make sure it wasn't restricting me too much to do so, and once I felt ok with it, she moved on.

Kaori picked up the wig which was braided and had a yellow ribbon already tied to the back of it. Wearing her heels, she was taller than me so she had no problem fitting it to my head and used pins to attach it to my real hair. She adjusted it to her satisfaction, before showing me how to roll up the white stockings and put them on. The feeling of the nylon on my smooth skin was electrifying and I felt a little stirring in my crotch, but the gaff easily held everything in place out of sight. She pushed the adhesive strips on the stockings to my legs to keep them from falling down and we moved on.

Next she picked up the dress itself. She opened it and put it on me like a jacket before wrapping it around my waist so that the skirt, such that there was of it would cover my panties, although, I noticed twisting around, not quite all of my butt. Men were definitely going to be enjoying the view later if we could pass me off as a girl. Again, the satin against my skin was sending incredible sensations across my body, and I almost found myself wishing that men could wear clothes like this. Kaori gave me a fake dagger and sheath and told me to hold it at my back while she wrapped the pink ribbon sash belt around me, holding the wraparound dress and the dagger in place.

"I've thought of a problem." I said, trying to raise the pitch of my voice a little. In for a penny, in for a pound, I figured. "What about my Adam's Apple? If anyone gets close, they're bound to notice it."

"Ah, don't you worry your pretty head and your pretty new voice, my sweet. Why do you think I chose Kasumi for your costume?"

"Because you've noticed that I play as her a lot in the game?" I replied, more than a little confused.

"Well, no, that was just convenient. It's because she wears a collar." She said, picking up another piece of thick satin ribbon, this time in red. She wrapped it around my neck, tying it off in a little bow at the back. She then handed me two spandex tubes which I pulled on to my arms, stretching them from my wrist to halfway up my biceps, and then pulled the wrist guards that Kasumi wears over the top of them, elastic holding them in place.

Finally she gave me a pair of white high-heeled shoes exactly the same as her own, only with a two inch heel ("so we can be the same height", she told me) and similar guards stretching over the ankles and shins. I stood on high-heels for the first time and, combined with my different centre of gravity, almost went head over heels. Kaori grabbed hold of me and helped me walk around until I got the hang of it. I realised I needed to swing my hips a little with each step to keep my balance and soon I was wiggling my way around the room like a pro.

"I think I've got the hang of it." I said, "I'm not sure my ankles and legs will be able to take this all day though."

"Don't worry." She replied, "I'm going to bring us both a pair of trainers along for when we get tired. There's going to be a lot of walking today for your first time in heels, and, like I said, I don't want you to get hurt from this. With the possible exception of your pride a little." She added.

Kaori sized me up and smiled. "Ok, sweetheart, it's time for you to see your new self."

She led me over to the other side of the room where we had a full-length mirror which she'd covered with a sheet while I had been in the shower. She stood me in front of it, then went over to grab a corner of the sheet.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess."

"Then say hello to Maki."

With that, she whisked the sheet away from the mirror and I was left looking at myself. Only it most certainly couldn't have been me. The girl standing in the mirror was drop-dead gorgeous. Curves in all the right places, firm, pert breasts, long, sensuous legs and a beautiful, if slightly too wide-eyed oriental face with very kissable lips. I'd have been all over her if she wasn't me. Kaori had turned me into my own wet dream.

"Oh. my." I whispered breathlessly.

"Well seeing as that's the same look I got when I showed you my costume, I'm going to assume you like what you see. I know I do, I've surpassed myself on you."

As I stood, still gaping at my image, she pulled her dress back on and came and stood next to me. The two of us standing there in our white satin dresses looked absolutely incredible. I'd dreamed about moments like this, only I should be where the mirror was, not one of the ones looking into it. There was no doubt about what anyone who saw us would see though - two sexy Japanese girls dressed up and out for some fun.

Kaori broke the spell as she looked down at her watch. "Come on," she said, "I know you're pretty, but if you don't stop admiring yourself we'll never get to the convention!"

Before I could protest, she handed me a girls watch which I put on and pushed under my wrist guard to hide it, picked up her bag which contained the trainers, our wallets and make-up, grabbed my hand and raced outside dragging me all the way. It was only when I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car and she was pulling off the driveway that I realised what she'd done. By getting me out quickly, she hadn't given me time to go from admiring my new image to worrying about going out in public with it.

"That was a mean trick." I said.

"Worked though, didn't it?" She replied with a grin. She looked across at me, "You're going to have to learn to cross your legs when you sit, Maki- chan. That outfit's revealing enough without you showing off more with your legs wide open."

I blushed and crossed them, thinking about guys trying to get a glimpse of my panties and maybe more. Strangely enough, it felt a little exciting, but I dismissed it as something I really didn't want to think about.

After a short drive, we pulled into the parking lot. Seeing people around us walking from their cars to the convention hall gave me a huge attack of nerves, but Kaori agreed that we'd sit in the car, at least until I'd calmed down somewhat. Fortunately, Kaori has a very calming way about her. She pulled me to her, gently stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings to me. I took a deep breath and decided I was as ready as I ever would be to do this.

"I have to do it." I said, trying to psych myself up. "If it proves that I love you, and that I will love you forever, then I have to do it. I have to do it, and I'm going to do it. I'm. going. to. do it!" And with that I threw the door open. I swung my legs out of the car, being careful to keep them together and stood. Kaori quickly got out of the car too and locked it before I could change my mind.

For the first time, I felt the cool summer breeze on my stockinged legs and across the tops of my thighs. My skirts fluttered gently in the breeze, but still kept me modest. I was enjoying the feeling of the skirts brushing against my legs in the wind, and I think that was what kept me going through with it. As much as I was embarrassed to be standing there in panties and a skimpy dress with nothing visible about me suggesting I was a man, I had begun to feel somewhat of a thrill from it all.

Kaori slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to me, taking my arm and walking us towards the convention halls.

"How are you feeling Maki-chan?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to be ok Kaori-chan. As long as no-one notices me for what I really am, I think I can do this. I'm not sure what I'd do if someone noticed though."

As I walked, I noticed again the feeling of all the new materials against my body, particularly the satin skirt brushing against my nylon-encased legs and on my now smooth and very feminine behind. The feelings I was getting were incredible. I could feel myself getting somewhat aroused and I knew without the gaff, there'd be a very noticeable bulge on the front of my skirt. Fortunately, it was doing it's job and keeping me well tucked back, no matter how hard I got. Kaori smiled at me.

"Enjoying the clothes?" she asked, obviously being able to judge the slight smile on my face. "These materials are women's best kept secret. Stockings and tights may be a pain when they get laddered, but they do feel wonderful don't they?" I murmured my agreement. "And there's nothing like satin or silk to make a girl feel sexy" she continued.

She stopped suddenly, I turned to see why and was greeted by a camera flash. She grinned at me and showed me the resulting photo on the screen on the back of her digital camera.

"I thought we should have at least one for posterity. The first public appearance of Maki Takamura." She said.

I stared at the picture, still unable to comprehend how the girl on the screen could be anything but a girl. I smiled to myself and thought, Maki, you are going to be breaking hearts all day.

Kaori took my arm again and led me to the end of the queue for the entrance. There was no doubt about it, we were the focus of attention from the moment we got there. The men couldn't take their eyes off the two sexy Japanese girls, and the women were looking at us with pure envy in their eyes, as if asking us how we could dare wear such revealing clothes that made their boyfriend's eyes stray. I could hardly believe it, but I'm sure more than half of the people staring at us were looking at me!

My earlier nerves had almost gone completely now. The men in the queue liked what they saw and they were definitely undressing both of us with their eyes, little expecting to find a little extra between my legs. I was passing and I was over the moon about it. I became a lot more animated and started chatting with Kaori about what we wanted to see in the convention, a few other Cosplay costumes (nowhere near the standard of ours, Kaori had truly excelled) and other topics that I felt were appropriately girly. We both made a big show of ignoring all the stares coming our way whilst laughing about it in Japanese with each other.

We eventually got to the head of the queue and handed over our tickets. The guy on the ticket desk, who hadn't even looked at the people in front of us, pointed us in the direction of things he thought we may be interested in. "And if there's anything else I can help you with Miss Kasumi and Miss Lei-Fang, then don't hesitate to ask." He added. We thanked him and I gave him a big smile and a wink for his troubles.

Once inside, Kaori pulled me to one side. "What's got into you?" She said, smiling at me, "Not that I don't like it, but it's almost like you're enjoying being a girl."

"Do you know what? I think I am. I mean my nerves are still pretty shot, but I thought I'd hate having men leering at me. Instead, it's almost a kind of power. I think I'm actually feeding off the fact that they're mentally undressing me and liking what they see. And for another thing, just look how nice that guy on the desk was to us. He barely acknowledged the two guys in front of us."

"Welcome to our world, honey. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

We started making our way through the stalls, and, other than the still odd feelings in my ankles that the heels were giving me, it was starting to feel natural being dressed the way I was. I was enjoying the motion of the two prosthetics glued to my chest as I walked, and there was still the incredible sensations from the clothes with each movement.

The glances and stares continued and they still made me feel good, especially when they were coming from some of the more famous artists and authors that were dotted around on the stalls. Our beauty was power. We were even being proclaimed the 'xth visitors to the stall' at a lot of places and Kaori's bag was quickly getting full with the free stuff we were being given, particularly from the Tecmo stall who created the characters we were dressed as. In return for a bunch of photos with them and their stall, they gave us free copies of the new games and some promotional things too. Pity we didn't have an X-Box yet, but who knew how long it'd take to be given one of those free? I had to admit, coming as Jann-Lee wouldn't have been nearly as profitable. None of the guys on the stalls would have wanted to get into his pants. Or panties for that matter.

After a couple of hours of walking, shopping and getting free stuff I was starting to feel a bit of pressure from down below.

"I have to go to the uhh. the bathroom" I whispered to Kaori.

"Thank god!" She whispered back, "I've been waiting for ages, don't you know that girls can't go alone? Who would we have to check how we look and share gossip with? Well, let's go test out your new functions and modifications." She added with a wink.

We walked over to the toilets, arm in arm and she pushed open the door. I took a quick breath and stepped across the final frontier. I'm not sure what I as expecting, but it was pretty much like the men's toilet, only without the urinals or the bad smell. I stepped into a stall and shut the door. I pulled my panties down and tried to do the same with the gaff, but Kaori was right, it was stuck fast. I pulled my skirts up and sat down. No sense in holding back, I thought and started to force it out. Although my cock was in a rather awkward position, with a little pressure I felt the flow start and heard it hitting the water below me. I sighed with relief that Kaori's modification worked and once I was done, cleaned myself up and pulled my panties back around my waist. As I did so, I took the opportunity to feel my new pussy. My finger probed the opening and brushed against the latex clitoris. I gasped as an intense but pleasurable feeling hit me. I don't know how Kaori'd done it, but touching my new clit provided direct stimulation to my cock and balls, maybe through some kind of electric current. All I knew was that it felt better than anything I had so far encountered. "A couple of modifications" she had told me. I guessed this must be another one of them. I touched myself again to make sure I hadn't been dreaming and sure enough I felt it again, only even more intense with the extra pressure I applied, and I heard a slight feminine moan of pleasure escape my lips. I quickly stopped myself before I got carried away and pulled my panties back up completely, smoothing my skirts and pulling up and straightening my stockings too.

Kaori was already at the sinks as I left the stall and I joined her, washing and drying my hands. She handed me my lipstick from my bag telling me I needed a little touching up. I looked in the mirror and feeling a little nervous again, I started to reapply it. Kaori watched me the whole time and gave me a big grin when I decided I was done. I followed up by touching up my eyeliner with her giving me tips in Japanese so no-one would hear what she was doing. She pronounced us both ready to face the world again.

I was feeling a lot more comfortable with myself again now I had successfully relieved the pressure and discovered there was a lot more to Maki than I had first thought. As I was musing on whether to let Kaori in on my discoveries just yet, I felt a tap on my arm.

"Excuse me miss, ahh. Miss Kasumi." Said the teenage boy standing there, "I ahh. just wanted to tell you that I ahh. think you're the ahh. mostbeautifulgirlI'veeverseen" he quickly blurted out.

I blushed but couldn't help but smile at him. If only he knew, I thought. As if he wasn't feeling embarrassed enough actually standing there talking to me he carried on.

"Could I ahh. get a photo with you please? My friends will never believe this."

I couldn't quite believe what was happening but with my new-found confidence, I was quite happy to oblige him. He handed his camera to Kaori who motioned for us to stand together. He tentatively put his arm around me and suddenly I felt a little squeeze on my butt. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shyly smiled back at me. Feeling a little mischievous, I wrapped my arms around him and planted a big kiss on his cheek just as Kaori snapped off the photo.

"Ok, let's take a real photo now." I said.

"No, no!" he stammered back, shocked from the kiss, "th-that was just fine, p-perfect in fact."

"I doubt you can even see it's you," I replied, still feeling a little mischievous, "I was kind of all over you just then."

He posed again, this time adopting a ninja stance that he'd obviously been trying to perfect from the countless cartoons he'd seen. Trying to keep a straight face I stood myself in the same pose, legs slightly apart, arms crossed across my chest and chin, face turned slightly away from the camera. Kaori again snapped the photo, trying not to break into fits of giggles as she did so and handed it back to the kid who thanked us both profusely and ran off to tell his friends all about it.

"Wait there," Kaori said to me, "that pose is priceless, I've got to get a photo of that too"

I giggled without even realising what I was doing and struck an even more exaggerated version of the pose as Kaori stood back and took another photo. She showed me the screen and we both broke down into fits of giggles until we nearly started hyperventilating and had to fan ourselves with our hands.

"I told you you wouldn't be the laughing stock didn't I? Look at you," said Kaori with a grin, "You're acting like a girl and you don't even realise it. Your voice even sounds like a girl's and not at all put on. You really are enjoying it aren't you?"

"I know, it's incredible!" I replied, "It's like I have two personalities. I mean I know I'm a guy even while I'm dressed like this and doing these things. But at the same time, it's Maki that's doing them. This is her time to come out and play and she wants to shine!"

"And Danny wants to let her?"

"Yes, he does. Thank you Kaori. It sounds crazy, but this is probably the best experience I've had in my whole life besides meeting you."

She threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around me and nearly hugging me to death. "Thank you Maki-chan. I never doubted that you loved me. Thank you for proving us both right."

We stood and moved on, ready to get some lunch. Maki had another thing to muse on though, I realised. Normally, when Kaori hugged me like that and I felt her breasts and body pressing against me I got incredibly turned on. The part of me that was Danny still was, but as I had said, Maki was in charge today. Maki had felt her own breasts pressed against her and was beginning to wonder what it would feel like to have a guy being the one doing the pressing. I wasn't ready to think about that though, and I was glad when we moved outside to the food court.

We both bought tacos and a coke and sat down in a corner of the courtyard. Without even thinking about it, I smoothed my skirt underneath me before sitting and crossed my legs. It was only when Kaori commented on it that I even realised what I had done. With each moment, I was surprising both of us with my actions.

When we were done eating, we stood (unthinkingly smoothing down my skirt again) and started heading back to the convention hall, when we heard a voice next to us.

"Kaori? Is that you?"

We turned and my stomach just dropped. There in front of us was Ally. The strangest thing about it though was that she was wearing a near identical outfit to myself, only in the 'normal' blue, white and yellow colours.

"Hi Alex" Kaori said, a little wearily.

"I thought it was you when I saw you earlier but when I didn't see Danny, I wasn't so sure. Hey, snap!" she said, turning to me and pointing at my costume. My heart was pounding, thinking she'd recognised me for who I really was. I was about ready to bolt out of there, when she went on. "Where is Danny anyway? You two coming to this place was all he talked about in his last couple of emails. I decided to come check it out and maybe run into you so I could apologise to you both in person for what happened."

She hadn't recognised me! I quietly breathed a sigh of relief and tried to lower my heart rate.

"Danny's not been feeling well lately. He didn't want to come if he was going to feel miserable all day, so he gave his ticket to my cousin Maki." She said, pointing to me. "As for the apology, I accept, but my father always told me that the past cannot be changed so it doesn't do well to dwell on it. Danny and I are happy together again, and that's all that matters."

Kaori suddenly got a startled look on her face. "My bag!" She shouted, realising it was no longer on her shoulder. She quickly ran back to where we had been sitting, leaving me with Ally. I felt my heart rate rising again.

"Nice costume" I squeaked, feeling a need to break the silence.

She smiled. "Yeah, you too, Maki. My boyfriend made it for me when I told him I wanted to come here." She said, pointing at a guy standing a few yards away who waved at us. "He's pretty useful with a sewing machine. And. elsewhere, just between us girls" She added with a wink. "It's a little too revealing for my liking, but it would have broken his heart if I'd not worn it."

I couldn't help but notice the similarities, but I didn't have long to dwell on it as a sudden gust of wind blew through the courtyard. I made a grab for my skirts but I was too late and couldn't stop them flying above my waist, showing my panties off to everyone there. I heard the clicks and saw the flashes of several cameras and realised Kaori had got what she wanted. I'd already fought for our relationship, and now I was suffering the humiliation that she had also wanted me to feel. I blushed a deep red, thinking about all those people that had seen me reveal myself.

"See what I mean?" said Ally, as she clutched at her skirts obviously having the same problem. She didn't seem quite so bothered about it as I was, but then she didn't already have a heart rate through the roof.

Kaori walked back to us at that moment, carrying our bag and, more worryingly, her camera. "Your boyfriend's going to love that photo Maki- chan" She teased me. I blushed again, starting to wish the ground would just swallow me whole.

We said our goodbyes to Ally and her boyfriend and made our way back into the convention hall where I could finally let go of my skirt again for fear that it would blow away on me again.

"Now you see that it's not all fun and games being a girl, sou desu ne?" Kaori said to me. "We still live in a man's world, and there's nothing men like more than seeing something they're not supposed to. That makes it all the more embarrassing when things like that do happen. That's why women's clothes are the way they are, on the one hand they give us pleasure from the way they feel and make us look, on the other the chance of being a little too revealing is very high."

I nodded my agreement, still feeling mortified at what had just happened. "Alex seemed to shrug it off pretty easily" I said.

"As a real girl, you soon get used to people trying to see up your skirt and how to deal with it. She wasn't feeling so calm on the inside, I can tell you now. Cheer up," she added, "it could have been worse. You could have had no panties on. And no gaff."

"Heh. I'm not sure who'd have been more mortified with that, me or the guys that have been wanting to see me naked all day."

"That's the spirit, girl." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and she took my arm as we walked back amongst the stands.

It wasn't long before the old Maki came back (Old Maki?, I thought. She'd only been around a day and already there was an old Maki.) and Kaori and I were joking, giggling and flirting our way through the day again. I'd picked up a second bag so we could carry the increasing number of gifts we were being given, and I'd lost count of the number of times I'd been asked to appear in a photo. Although my ankles had started to hurt a little, I decided to stay in my heels wanting to stay at my most feminine while I still could. The day was drawing to a close and the stalls were starting to be packed up.

"Well Maki-chan, it's almost time to go." said Kaori, turning to me, "But I've got one more mission for you, should you choose to accept it. We're going back to the Tecmo stand and we're going to get ourselves a free X- Box! They've been using one to demonstrate all day, I'm sure between us we can persuade them to let it go."

I grinned, knowing how much my and Kaori's feminine wiles had already gained us today. "Right behind you, Kaori-chan!"

We headed over to the stand and saw that the two guys we'd taken all those pictures with earlier were still there, packing away. One of them looked up and saw us.

"Maki! Kaori! You got here just in time!" he shouted over to us.

"Why's that?" I asked as we wiggled our way over to them, desperately trying to remember their names.

He noticed the pause and grinned. "Ah, don't worry. I wouldn't blame you gorgeous girls forgetting the names of a couple of regular Joes like us. I'm Eddie, and this is Mike." he said with an American accent, pointing to his colleague who was loading up packing crates in between long glances at Kaori and I. "Anyway, you asked why you were just in time. I was just saying to Mike here that after a long day of work there's nothing you want more than to kick back in your hotel room with a couple of Brewskis."

"And I said," continued Mike, "that there was something better. Kicking back in your hotel room with some beers and a couple of gorgeous ladies for company."

"And there you were." Eddie finished, before putting on a posh English accent. "So what do you say my dear ladies? Would you care to join my esteemed colleague and myself for an aperitif and light conversation?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that as I felt Maki at the forefront again. I had to admit, they were pretty good looking for techno-geeks like myself, and if we could get something out of it then what was the harm in a few drinks?

"I tell you what," I said, taking charge of the mission, "You let us have that X-Box you've been using all day so we can play our new games that you so graciously gave us and we're all yours."

Kaori gave me a rather surprised look but she smiled and so did the two guys.

"You drive a hard bargain ladies," Mike told us, "but I think I can speak for both of us when I say done and done! We'll just tell the company it broke from too much use. It's only Microsoft after all."

We both giggled again and Eddie helped me stuff my new machine into my already overflowing bag. Kaori and I watched as the two boys finished packing away the stand. Once they were done, Eddie held out his arm for me to take and Mike did the same for Kaori.

"And now, dear ladies, if you'd allow us to escort you to our lodgings?" We all burst out laughing at this, but I took Eddie's arm and we all walked across to the on-site hotel where they were clearly staying. Once inside their room, Kaori grabbed me and said "We just have to freshen up."

She pulled me into the bathroom, shut the door, and wheeled around to face me. "You do know what they want don't you? Light conversation is pretty much the worst euphemism I've ever heard for sex."

"I know," I replied, "It may sound odd, but as Maki I've been thinking about it almost all day. I think it's something she needs to do, to feel complete as a woman."

"You're sure about this?"

I nodded in reply and she went on. "Ok, but they want to sleep with me too. You may be the looker sweetie but four does split into two pairs after all. Isn't that something Danny's worried about?"

"No." I replied, "I slept with someone else, now I guess it's your turn. Payback, as such. I know you want to, I saw the way you were looking at Mike on the walk over here and I honestly don't mind at all."

"This was supposed to be you punishment." She said, gesturing at my clothes.

"You're not supposed to enjoy punishment, Kaori-chan."

She sighed and looked deep into my eyes. "Well, if you're sure. Let's give them a night to remember." She grinned.

We quickly touched up our make-up and went back into the main room where the two guys had already broken into the beers. Eddie handed me a bottle and gestured for me to sit next to him on the couch while Kaori joined Mike on one of the two beds. I sipped at the beer. As Danny I could pound them away no problem, despite my skinny frame. As Maki though I could feel it going straight to my head and it wasn't long before I found myself a lot closer to Eddie.

He had his arm around my shoulders and I could feel his hot breath and his eyes on me. I glanced across at Kaori to see her already kissing Mike as he caressed her leg. True to my word it didn't bother me, in fact it only served to turn me on. Ally seducing me seemed a lifetime away, but I followed her lead and slid my hand up Eddie's leg, from his knee to his crotch. I felt the shape of what was there through his trousers and he moaned gently.

I leaned up and our lips met. I felt his hot tongue probing against my lips and into my mouth. He kissed me almost aggressively, and I felt a stirring within my crotch as I became more aroused. He moved his whole body so he was over me and I suddenly felt his hand on my leg, sliding up past my stocking top, over my bare thigh and to my pantied ass. I felt him caressing my smooth buttocks through the satin and I gasped gently in pleasure.

As he continued to kiss me, he began to move his hands. I felt the one on my shoulder move down to my breasts where he began to fondle and squeeze my fake nipples through the satin of my dress. As he squeezed, I felt another of those intense waves of pleasure cascade through my body - another of Kaori's little modifications I assumed - and I moaned into his mouth. His other hand slid around my thigh and started rubbing against my slit and my clitoris as I spread my legs. I felt a little panicked, but he didn't notice anything unusual so I sat back and enjoyed myself as the waves of pleasure from his attentions and Kaori's gaff flooded through me. I started to feel a little odd down there and I suddenly noticed something else about the modifications. It seemed that enough attention and the gaff secreted a little moisture, giving the impression that I was getting wet.

Eddie stopped kissing me long enough to whisper into my ear. "I've not stopped thinking about you all day baby. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

I did too, but my heart sank. Without a real vagina, I wouldn't be able to feel his hard cock inside me, my moistness allowing him to slide in deep. I remembered the little white string. "I want you too Eddie, but I'm on my period." I whispered back.

Then it struck me. The part of me that was Danny was shocked as the words came out of my mouth, but they did anyway. "How about I go down on you instead and make love to you with my mouth?"

He just grinned back at me. I slipped off the couch, lowering myself to my knees. In trepidation, I unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down. His cock sprang up and I gasped audibly. I was quite proud of my own, at 7" I felt it was a good length but besides that, both Kaori and Ally had commented on my width. "Size doesn't matter, but girth most certainly does" as Kaori regularly assured me. Though it was about the same length, put mine next to Eddie's cock and his would make mine look pencil-thin.

Danny almost screamed internally at the sight of the monster, but Maki just licked her lips. She'd tasted Danny's cum earlier that morning and she wanted more. I lowered my head to his lap and breathed in the musky male scent there. I took his cock in my hand and began to lick and nibble gently on the tip. He sighed and I lowered my head further, taking as much of his shaft into my mouth. I sucked in, increasing the pressure of my lips as I began to raise and lower my head on his shaft, all the while swirling my tongue around his thickness and the slit on his tip.

Eddie was running his fingers through my hair but it wasn't long before he gripped my head and began fucking my mouth, bucking his hips towards me as I sucked on his shaft. As the speed of his strokes increased I was becoming more and more aroused and let out little feminine moans. I felt him expand further inside me and, with a final thrust, he grunted out an orgasm and I felt his hot seed hit the back of my throat. I tried to gulp it down as quickly as I could, but I felt it start to dribble out the side of my mouth. I wiped my lips and licked the remains off my hand before returning my attentions to Little Eddie, cleaning him up and enjoying his taste.

Once I was satisfied I wasn't going to get anymore of that wonderful flavour out of him, I sat back next to him, my hand still around his shaft keeping him hard. He leaned over to whisper in my ear again.

"That was incredible Maki! You certainly know what a guy likes." Yeah, I thought. I did have first hand experience, after all. I smiled at him and kissed him as he began to rub my clit again, harder this time, making me moan involuntarily with pleasure, and continued to whisper in my ear. "I know we can't, but I wish I could give you the same pleasure, be inside you fucking that sweet little pussy."

"There is a way." I said, hardly believing what I was saying but knowing Maki would hate me if I didn't, "You could take my ass. In fact I want to feel you hard in my ass." I added as the pressure on my clit built to another incredible wave of pleasure that made me gasp and shift in my seat and made the gaff secrete even more dampness in my crotch.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you might regret." I nodded in reply, reaching down to my belt to start removing my dress. He stopped me before I had it untied though. "Wait, I have a favour to ask. I've spent the last few years promoting the characters you girls are portraying. Spend that long around something like that and you start to build up some fantasies. Will you keep Kasumi's dress on for me?"

This suited me down to the ground. I realised taking it off would expose my fake breasts not to mention the waist-cincher I had wrapped around me too. Whilst the breasts looked real at a normal distance, I wasn't sure if they would pass the close-up test and I didn't want to be found out now we'd already gone so far. I nodded and he slid my panties down my legs. He told me to get on the bed and he went into the bathroom. I got onto my hands and knees on the bed and looked across to the other bed to see Mike on top of Kaori, screwing her so hard she was already letting out the little breathless gasps that I knew led up to her orgasm. She too was still wearing her dress, Mike and Eddie obviously having similar fantasies.

Eddie came back out of the bathroom naked, his rigid monster cock leading the way towards me. He was carrying a bottle of something. He set himself behind me saying "I figured we could use some lubrication". I felt the rear panel of my skirt raised and dropped onto my back exposing my smooth, bare ass to him. I had a sudden moment of panic, wondering if he would notice the tiny thong back of the gaff nestling between my cheeks. If he did, he didn't say anything. I gasped as I felt the coldness of the cream he was using as lube put on my hole and then again as I felt his finger penetrate a little way, spreading the cream inside me. It felt so thick and I was feeling more than a little nervous about trying to take his cock inside me. What if it did some damage?

I felt him remove his finger and then his knees were in between mine, spreading my legs and my cheeks to allow him better access. His hands were on my hips and I felt a new pressure at the entrance to my tight hole. I felt the force of him as he pushed and his head moved inside me. I nearly screamed as I felt the pain tear through me, feeling like I was being split apart.

"Wow, girl. You are tight! You're a virgin, right?"

I nodded through the tears that were forming and he continued. "Ok, don't worry. I guess this must be hurting a little right now so we're just going to take it easy. You let me know when you're ready to continue or if you want to stop."

I nodded again, it was all I could do through the pain. I wanted to go through with it but I wasn't sure I could. Just as I was getting ready to give in the pain subsided and was replaced by a new sensation. Even though there was only about an inch of him inside me, it was starting to feel good having him fill me. This was a pleasure I wasn't used to and I started to want more. I told him I was ready and he started to slide inside me again. The pain returned, but not nearly as intense and was soon replaced by more pleasurable feelings again. It helped that I was watching Kaori and Mike still going at it on the other bed and it was making me feel very aroused. After a few more stop-starts, the time between them decreasing each time, I felt the fronts of his thighs pressed against the backs of my own and his balls resting against where the tip of my cock was tucked away in the gaff.

Just as I was getting used to the sensation of having seven inches of hard cock filling me, he started to draw out and then thrust back in again. I gasped and even squealed a little with the incredible intense feelings it gave me, and as he continued to thrust I pressed myself back into him to allow him deeper access. As he found his rhythm, his right hand wandered down from my hip, round my front and he found my clit once more. He started to rub and press against it and the pleasurable feelings coming from that, my breasts bouncing below me on my chest and his thrusts into my ass made me moan in pleasure and I found myself willing him deeper inside.

On the other bed, with one final hard thrust, Mike came inside Kaori. I felt myself wondering what it would feel like to have Eddie come inside me, feeling his hot sticky semen washing around inside me. I knew I wanted to discover for myself as soon as possible. Kaori looked exhausted, but then Mike had had her in a position that would have a lot of contortionists scratching their heads in wonder. She looked across at me and smiled at me before whispering something in Mike's ear.

He grinned, stood up and came and stood in front of me. I could smell the mixture of Kaori's and his juices on his now flaccid cock and couldn't help myself. I leant forward as much as I could while still keeping Eddie inside me and began licking Mike clean, growling in pleasure. As I did so, he got hard again. I couldn't believe my eyes as it kept growing to what must have been a full 10 inches. I kept licking it as it grew and I felt him push himself forward, forcing me to take him in my mouth. Not that I had a problem with that!

With each thrust from Eddie from behind me, I was pushed further down Mike's long shaft. He soon reached the gag reflex and it took all my concentration to beat it. Eventually I felt him sliding deep down my throat and as I did so, I felt his hands on my breasts, squeezing my nipples and causing those little electric shocks to send wonderful feelings all through my body.

Just a few months ago I had been completely heterosexual, seeing two girls at the same time. Now here I was with two cocks inside me, holding me in place on my hands and knees, being fucked like a girl. Danny was well in the background now, and with waves of pleasure being sent through me from my ass, my clit, my breasts and my mouth and throat, it was only a matter of time before Maki had her first orgasm. I could feel it building inside me and I was almost passing out from the intense feelings I was exploring.

All of a sudden I felt both guys starting to tense. I instinctively knew I would choke if Mike came in the position he was in so I forced him out until only his head was in my mouth. Eddie was still thrusting deep inside me and suddenly I felt him explode inside. I felt the jets of hot cum hit my insides and almost at the same moment Mike and I came too. I felt my cock jerk inside my gaff releasing my sticky fluid inside it as Mike came in my mouth and I started to swallow the tasty, salty fluid.

Both guys pulled out of me and I suddenly felt so empty except for the cum swimming around inside me. I collapsed to the bed, exhausted, with Eddie's white fluid leaking from my ass and my own from the tube in my crotch. I felt my whole body twitching with the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. It was too much, I passed out and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I was woken next morning by Kaori. Other than her, the room was empty and I realised despite feeling a little embarrassed at what I had done the night before in front of her, I was more disappointed.

"Come on my girl, let's get you in the shower." She said, kindly. "If you go out like that everyone will know what a naughty girl you've been."

"Where's Eddie?" I asked, "And Mike?"

"They had to leave early to catch the flight home. I was going to wake you but they said you looked too peaceful and to leave you be." She handed me a piece of paper. "Eddie left you his phone number in America and his Instant Messenger name too, though. I guess he must have been pretty impressed with you, Maki sweetie."

I showered the sleep away and put my costume back on seeing as it was the only clothes I had. I wore the trainers that Kaori had brought along though, deciding to rest my ankles and calf muscles. My body was feeling a little sore all over from the different exertions it had gone through the previous day, but it was a good kind of sore. Kaori helped me walk back to the car and we drove home.

As we drove I felt several emotions roll through my mind. I was still a little embarrassed at what I had done with Eddie and Mike the previous night, especially seeing as before that day the idea of it would have disgusted me. I was also excited about what I had got away with. Mostly though, I felt a sadness and an emptiness. Kaori obviously noticed it, because she turned to me as we pulled on to the driveway.

"What's wrong Danny-chan? You've not said a word since you woke up this morning."

"I guess I'm just a little sad. I had a wonderful time with you as Maki yesterday and now it's over. I know that Danny is who I am and who you love, and I absolutely wouldn't change that not least because I love you so much too."

I paused. "But.?" She prompted.

"But I'm going to miss Maki. I realise she's a part of who I am too and I can't thank you enough for bringing her out of me. The thing is, now I've discovered her."

"You don't want her to go away again?" She finished for me.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean. I mean in my everyday life I want to be Danny. I wasn't to work as Danny, love you as Danny, maybe get married and have kids with you as Danny in the future. I'm just scared that there isn't room for Maki in that future."

"Oh Danny!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me all over my face, "There'll be plenty of room for Maki. At least while it's just the two of us. Maki-chan is like the little sister, or cousin even, that I never had and I love having her around. I'd love to be able to girly things with her, maybe not to the extent of last night, but at least shopping trips and girls' nights in and out on the days and nights you want to give Danny a rest. You've no idea how happy this makes me.

And we were happy. All three of us.

The End


End file.
